TRASNFORMERS: Nooby' tale
by DeathtrooperSW
Summary: This is a story about a custom character I made named Nooby the demolition expert and an excellent knight


In the Transfomers world, there are many big names such as, Optimus Prime, Bumble bee , Jazz, and Ironhide to name a few. But this is the story about a demolition expert/ exelant (yet still learning) knight. This is the tale about Nooby.

The story begins in New York City, where anything could happen with Transformers . The the Stunticons have trapped 4 autobots and some humans in a parking lot using a bubble shield. "PLEASE LET US LEAVE" says a business man. And is shocked as he is met with dragstrip looking at him with the point of his guns. "AAYY Boss, what do we do with shortspout over here!" Motormaster just glances over "hmmm when the combaticons come, they will be free to do whatever they want with the bots and humans, so leave him." Dead end enters the lot carrying what looked like a bomb and placed the bomb into the shield. " when this number hits zero, bye bye humans and bots." One of the autobots say "you'll pay for this cons!" No reply as the stunticons left the building in a hurry. The bomb was as big as a semi truck. Two of the autobots start trying to defuse the bomb as it ticks. They manage to get the front plate down and there are many wires. Some of the humans say out colors to cut and one of the autobots yells "I'm trying!" And as soon as they think there lives are over a blue 07' Ford Mustang transformers and cuts the black wire hidden in a separate compartment. The autobots fear the bomb would explode so yelled at the autobot standing before them. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!" "YOU COULD OF HAD US KILLED!!" as he tries to settle the situation but to no prevale

"JUST SHUT UP!!" Says the autobot "look it may seem I just killed us all but we are not dead besides, you're lucky to even have me here when they had a bomb in front of you." Tracks is there shocked at what he had seen and tells the other bots " we should be happy not angry thank you young bot for saving our tails I'll make sure to tell Prime about you, what is your name bot." "It's Nooby." " well then Nooby once we all get out of this shield consider yourself a friend of the autobots." as soon as tracks finishes his statement Brawl comes into the lot "HA HA HA so I guess we have ourselves a bot the knows Prime you are just who we are looking for tracks!" Onslaught appears to be talking to someone as he enters the lot "we'll get it done, alright combaticons take these useless bunch of autobots to the ship."

Once on the ship the autobots were taken prisoner and the humans were left in the bubble shield. " found a way off of this rust bucket yet." An autobot says quietly to tracks "not yet maybee Nooby has an idea." They all look over at Nooby to see that he appears to be offline. They start freaking out and Onslaught hears the noises " Swindle go and check out what those bots are doing." "Sure thing sir." Swindle checks the coarps from out side of Nooby's cell then goes in to scavenge for parts to trade in and as he reaches for Nooby's chestplate, Swindle feels a sharp pain as a sword cuts his hand clean off and Nooby came online "fell for it." Nooby says as he jumps toward the cell door and locks swindle in the cell. "Now how did you do that and how did you get s sword." Says a shocked Tracks. "I learned from Drift the samurai warrior." Nooby explains as he opens the cell doors. The autobots sneak their way to the launching bay. "You sure about this" and autobot says quietly. "Trust me I know when we are on top of water." Nooby says. Tracks presses a button which opened the bay door and transformed "see you guys on the flip side." Tracks said as he dives out of the bay and flies away. "On three we jump" "are you sure about this Nooby." "Yes!" "1.2.3." The autobots jumped and soared through the air eventually landing in water causing a wave and walked underwater to land." IT WORKED IT ACTUALLY WORKED!!" "Thanks Nooby couldn't have done it without you man." Said the autobots. "As long as you bots are ok, I'm happy to help." Nooby transformed and left the bots to find His teacher, Drift for learning more about his special ability.


End file.
